Not Just a Storm
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for the Quidditch league finals round 1 - Lorcan is scared of the thunderstorm outside but luckily, Luna is there to distract him from his fear. Just mother/son fluff.


Author's note: This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Finals round 1) "Pairing Diversity". Please leave me a review – I appreciate them.

Task: Write a pairing (romantic/familial) between Lorcan Scamander and another character –Luna Lovegood.

Prompts used: (word count) 1,000, (sound) thunderstorm and (emotion) pride.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

"And so, the witch drew her wand and turned the Prince into a slimy frog."

"Why would she do that? Why doesn't she want the Prince to find the Princess and live happily ever after?"

Luna smiled at her son's comment, dropping one side of the story book to ruffle his hair gently. She and Lorcan were wrapped in blankets and nestled cosily on the sofa in their living room. Rolf had taken Lysander to see his favourite Quidditch team play in the final game of the season, so Luna and Lorcan had the house to themselves.

Lorcan was still upset at his team having been beaten two weeks previously, as Quidditch was one of the few things that the twins disagreed on. To try and cheer him up, Luna had told him that there had clearly been Nargles on the pitch which had caused his team to lose the match. Lorcan had grinned widely at this and proceeded to ask a dozen questions about Nargles and listened to his mother tell amazing tales of a whole manner of creatures.

"Because," she answered, "she doesn't realised that if something is meant to be, then no amount of magic is going to stop it from coming true."

Lorcan considered her answer for a moment, looking sceptically at her for a second before, accepting her answer and turning back to the brightly coloured pages. Luna smiled a little wider before continuing the story.

As she read, Luna became increasingly aware of the dark storm clouds that were congregating in the evening sky. A roaring fire cast long shadows across the carpeted floor from its place in the grate, becoming more prominent as the sky turned grey.

Luna knew that Lorcan liked thunderstorms a little more than his brother, Lysander, but still didn't feel safe during them. She had often tried to calm them through storms by telling stories of various creatures that only come out when lightning flashes across the sky. Her mother had done the same thing, in the brief time that Luna had known her.

Before she could reach the end of the book in her hands, a brilliant flash of light lit up the entire room through the one window that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Lorcan jumped in his seat which sent the book tumbling to the floor. The sound of rolling thunder caused him to curl up into his mother's side.

"It's okay," Luna said as calmingly as possible, "it's not going to hurt you, little one."

Lorcan lifted his head slightly, just enough to see out of the windows as the rain started to collide with the transparent surface.

Another flash of light was accompanied by a loud clap, but instead of burying his head again, Lorcan unravelled himself from the blankets and Luna's arms, and stepped gingerly across to the window. He was oddly transfixed by the way the forks lit up the sky and how the water droplets cut through the air like arrow tips.

He pressed his hands against the chilly surface, watching as the glass fogged up around his warm fingers. He stared outside, still watching the wind make the trees dance and bend.

Luna moved from her seat on the sofa to stand beside her son.

"I used to love watching thunderstorms," Luna said dreamily as she reminisced about her childhood, "there was always something different about every single one."

Lorcan looked up at his mother, her soft smile making him feel at ease, despite the storm raging outside.

Suddenly, a small circle of white light rose out of the grass and flew into the sky, followed by several others. Lorcan's eyes widened at the sight and immediately asked:

"Mum, what _are_ those?"

Luna laughed a little, putting her hand on Lorcan's shoulder. She couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride at how inquisitive her sons had turned out. She wanted to share all of her knowledge of mystical creatures and beliefs that no one else possessed, and knowing that they were curious to find out made her even happy to share.

"They are a special kind of nymph," Luna said, sitting down on the floor by the window and motioning for Lorcan to do the same.

"Accio," she said, summoning the blankets from the sofa so that they could still keep warm whilst watching the storm. Lorcan snuggled beneath the small pile of coloured fabrics and looked intently at his mother.

"The nymphs out there," Luna said, pointing to another three or four balls of light that were rising into the sky, "they collect the lightning and use it to power their towns."

Lorcan smiled broadly at the prospect of a tiny little village of houses in the grass outside and laughed a little at the picture he'd built up in his head.

"But why have I never seen them before?" he asked curiously, still inspecting every inch of the grass outside for more of the tiny little creatures.

"Well, they are very rare," Luna said pensively, "my father and I used to have some living in the side garden and I used to watch them like this whenever there was a storm. And also, you have to have to believe in them. Father and I spent years trying to convince others that they, and a lot of other things, existed in the fields and trees. But nobody ever wanted to believe in them…"

She looked out of the window again and thought about times before that she had encouraged someone's belief in extraordinary things.

Lorcan looked at his mother's pensive expression and smiled a little.

"I believe in them, mum," he said quietly, looking into the dark clouds.

"I know you do," Luna said gently, wrapping a free arm around her son's shoulder.

Together they watched the little lights descend back down into the grass, now yellow with the power of the lightning. And, Luna thought, with the power of Lorcan's belief in the impossible.

A/N: Word count 1000 words excluding author's notes.


End file.
